1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrying case for a laptop computer or an electronic instrument. More particularly, this invention relates to a computer and catalog carrying case which permits the owner to access and possibly even operate the computer stored in the case without extensive unpacking. The invention provides for securely carrying a computing instrument along with papers/catalogs and accessories while being able to access the instrument from more than one opening in the case for performing many tasks requiring the use of the instrument. This field includes computer storage cases designed for storing and carrying laptop computers, computer peripherals and electronic instruments. More broadly, the field includes storage cases such as suitcases and carry-on bags used in traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of computers, in particular the proliferation of laptops and ever more compact computers with increasing computing capacity has dramatically enhanced the utility of computers, not just in offices or homes, but in course of commuting, traveling or deliberately choosing a mobile office mode of functioning. There has been a proliferation of computer carrying cases to meet these needs. In particular, designs have been developed that provide for a plethora of pockets/compartments, security, and protection of the equipment being carried from shocks while being transported.
While concerns about protection of the delicate electronic components in computers, specially the precision mechanical moving parts such as those found in hard disks, have been addressed, at least in part, by the prior art, which includes designs allowing for shock absorbing features to protect a computer from rough handling in course of transportation, many problems remain in the efficient utilization of computers. Computers have become vital tools of modern commerce and industry and are useful not only as static machines to which the tasks are routed but as machines that go to the tasks as needed. The problems in expanding the use of computers are beyond mere concerns about their delicate and fragile nature.
These problems are over and above those addressed by the makers of delicate moving mechanical parts. For example, hard disks drives, usually using magnetic media, but also including optical memory means that may be read or written to using light, which is usually provided by, but not necessarily always, lasers, allow for `parking` of delicate parts such as the magnetic heads or freezing the alignment of light paths to protect against damage and disruption from shocks.
Improvements in transportation technology and more robust designs of the fragile parts and even peripheral devices have ameliorated many of the concerns relating to damage resulting from mechanical shocks. This reduced concern has also been fueled by the spectacular technological advances that have resulted in a very high rate of obsolescence, and hence, rapid depreciation in the value of computers due to the introduction of new and improved models. On the other hand, rapid obsolescence increases the need for efficient utilization of existing computing instruments. The change in the patterns of use of computers and associated peripherals has resulted in generating new problems that have not been addressed in the prior art.
Currently, a computer in storage is a computer that is doing little more than depreciating at an alarming rate. Prior art has not addressed this aspect of the utilization of computers to make their use more convenient, efficient and economical. Not surprisingly, prior art does not reveal carrying cases that permit access to ports and use of an instrument while in transit without removal from its case. Nor does the prior art reveal computer carrying cases that would permit the computer to be conveniently removed from the case from more than one opening.
Additionally, it is desirable to have access to computers packed in carrying cases such that the entire case is not unpacked. If it should be possible to extricate a computer from a carrying case containing several other items without having to remove the entire case, it would be of great benefit to travelers, particularly air-travelers who have to contend with tightly packed overhead storage bins. These benefits are also not provided by the prior art.